metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
2010s
201X Steven Armstrong, back when he was still part of the Colorado senate, enacted small-government legislation, which slashed the government budget. Consequentially, this led to World Marshal, Inc. to buying out the Denver Police Department. At some point, the Patriots conducted research regarding a perpetual energy source. The research was extensive enough that Doktor speculated that they may have nearly successfully completed one prior to their destruction. In addition, they also experimented on at least thirty individuals that resulted in them having cybernetic left arms that possessed several of their data. A Middle Eastern country suffers turmoil due to ethnic conflicts and lack of economic development. Due to not having a decent enough education, and many households barely even having enough to scrape by, many local militias join the PMCs to make money to feed their families. In addition, the regime in power used whatever money it had to pay PMCs to enforce order, due to the fear of terrorism, rather than feeding their people. The regime also hired British PMC Praying Mantis to help establish control in the region, due to the group's involvement in the Iraq War. In a South American country, the old regime (possibly left wing) was ousted from power, and replaced with a new one. Consequentally, several soldiers of the state army were dissatisfied with the regime change, and left to form an armed resistance movement against the new government. In response, the new regime requested that French PMC Pieuvre Armement aid them in fighting the rebels. An Eastern European country's government and the U.S. government agreed to build an oil pipeline, and deployed some PMC teams to ensure that the project proceeded without problems. However, a riot (suspected of having been instigated by Liquid Ocelot) soon broke out near the embassy, since the populace was strongly opposed to the deal, resulting in the U.S. PMC Raven Sword quelling the disturbance. The country was later made into a checkpoint to suppress resistance movements, including the Paradise Lost Army led by Big Mama. Samuel Rodriguez breaks into World Marshal Headquarters, intending to assassinate its leaders for sending other to die and keeping the status quo. He ends up fighting Senator Armstrong, losing his arm and joining Desperado. Sundowner reactivates Blade Wolf, keeping it for sometime before becomming bored with the AI and gives it to Mistral. Late 2009/Early 2010 Rosemary has Raiden's baby, but tells Raiden she had a miscarriage. After Raiden leaves her, she pretends to be married to Roy Campbell to keep herself and her baby safe. The Patriots release information on Big Boss, including the case file for Operation Snake Eater and CQC. 2010 April 8th: The New START Treaty is signed, reducing the number of strategic nuclear missile launchers in the U.S. and Russia by half. September: The Stuxnet computer worm strikes the Natanz Nuclear Facility in Iran, significantly raising the profile for cyberwarfare internationally. Precipitated by the Big Shell Incident (with Arsenal Gear crashing into lower Manhattan), the U.S. begins to actively enlist PMC troops. 2011 Raiden infiltrates Area 51 in order to rescue Sunny, who is then left to Solid Snake and Otacon. Worldwide demands for PMCs increase, with disputes intensifying. The five largest PMCs are now run by a single mother company known as Outer Heaven, run by Liquid Ocelot. ArmsTech Security (now known as AT Corp) implements the SOP system, which allows governments to keep check on all soldiers engaged in combat action. PMC activity intensifies even more. Osama Bin Laden, the mastermind of 9/11 and leader of the terrorist group al-Qaeda is killed by Navy Seals in his mansion in Pakistan.http://www.konami.jp/mgs_tlc/ The second war in Iraq ends. 2012 Raiden is captured by the Patriots. They fit him with a cybernetic suit as part of their Exoskeletal Enhancement project. Raiden is rescued by Big Mama and the Paradise Lost Army. Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar manages to save Raiden's life. America's nuclear arsenal has been replaced with reliable replacement warheads (RRWs) that were ID locked on JD's level. 2014 An Eastern European country's government and the U.S. government agreed to build an oil pipeline, and deployed some PMC teams to ensure that the project proceeded without problems. However, a riot (suspected of having been instigated by Liquid Ocelot) soon broke out near the embassy, since the populace was strongly opposed to the deal, resulting in the U.S. PMC Raven Sword quelling the disturbance. The country was later made into a checkpoint to suppress resistance movements, including the Paradise Lost Army led by Big Mama. March:Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008) The month is implied by a checkboard Sunny has regarding the chickens laying eggs, which had March having less than January or February, yet April and May having no marks. Five CID units were killed by Liquid Ocelot while undercover. Meryl Silverburgh and her Rat Patrol 01 unit are dispatched. Four days later, Solid Snake, now a recluse suffering from accelerated aging, is unofficially requested by Roy Campbell to assassinate Liquid Ocelot. He accepts. Solid Snake infiltrates the Middle East, meeting Rat Patrol 01. The SOP system malfunctions. Snake fails in his mission. Solid Snake infiltrates South America in order to rescue Naomi Hunter. Snake successfully rescues Naomi and escapes with her and an injured Raiden. Solid Snake infiltrates Eastern Europe with the help of Meryl and Rat Patrol 01. He meets up with Big Mama who reveals herself as his mother, and tells him of the beginnings of The Patriots. Liquid Ocelot destroys the body of Solidus Snake, believing it to be that of Big Boss, and locks down SOP, killing dozens of American soldiers. Big Mama, a.k.a. EVA, dies from exposure to the new FOXDIE virus. Roy Campbell attends a UN-sanctioned ration swap meet with Rosemary. The swap meet reveals that the worst made rations in all of the UN are the ones in America. Solid Snake infiltrates Shadow Moses once again in order to stop Liquid Ocelot from retrieving the rail gun from Metal Gear REX. Vamp dies for the last time. Naomi Hunter dies of cancer after disabling her self-sustaining nanomachines. Solid Snake makes it onto Outer Haven. He unknowingly uploads the FOXALIVE virus to JD, the Patriots' lead AI, destroying it. The SOP system collapses with it. Liquid Ocelot "vanishes" after a brutal fistfight with Old Snake. Revolver Ocelot dies from the FOXDIE virus. Meryl marries Johnny Sasaki and makes peace with her father. Rose makes her peace with Raiden. Solid Snake visits the grave of his father, Big Boss. He attempts to commit suicide but relents at the last moment, only to encounter Big Boss one final time. Big Boss suffocates a now near-dead Zero by cutting off his life support system, before making peace with his son and dying from the FOXDIE virus. Solid Snake spends his final days living in solitude with Otacon and Sunny. Late 2014-2015 Raiden returns to the battlefield as a military instructor and VIP bodyguard, after joining the PMSC Maverick Security Consulting, Inc., as a means of supporting Rosemary and Little John.The events of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. One of his first assignments involved the European country of Montenegro, where he had to recover three Albanian mafiosos under the request of the Carabinieri. He and Maverick were later contracted with aiding in the reconstruction efforts and training of the military of an African nation that endured a costly civil war. 2015 A subway bombing occurred in St. Petersburg, Russia, which was believed to have been instigated by European terrorist Andrey Dolzaev and the PMC Desperado Enforcement LLC.. Blade Wolf was created. 2016 Colorado Senator Steven Armstrong is investigated by a federal grand jury for his connections to World Marshal Inc., the largest PMC after Outer Heaven and all five of its subsidiaries were shut down. The Russians develop a plant in Abkhazia, near Sukhumi. Solis Space and Aeronautics made their own launch site after branching off from Peterson Air Force Base. 2017 A bombing occurred within Georgia, which was believed to have been instigated by Dolzaev and the PMC Desperado Enforcement LLC. December: Solis started commencing test flights nearly every day up to May 2018. 2018 Late March: At least half of the contractors at World Marshal Inc.'s contracts were not renewed by the United States Government. April:News reporter: President Hamilton returns from Pakistan today, completing his first visit to the country since the failed assassination attempt at Shabhazabad last May. Maverick's efforts in rebuilding of the African nation was successful. Unfortunately, during a meeting between Raiden and the country's Prime Minister N'mani, Desperado ambushed the convoy and proceeded to kidnap the Prime Minister. The prime minister was later killed by Sundowner on board a train, with Samuel Rodrigues preventing Raiden from aiding the prime minister, resulting in his giving the latter injuries significant enough to force Raiden to adopt a new Cyborg Ninja body. During Raiden's reconstructive surgery, Maverick also retrieved several of Raiden's files from his severed left arm, although they had to do it on a weekly basis due to the files being corrupted. In addition, Maverick also kept the retrieval a top secret, as they didn't want rival PMCs to stumble upon it and exploit it. Three weeks later, Desperado, alongside Dolzaev, instigated a military coup against the parliamentary government of Abkhazia, transforming it into a military junta overnight, with Mistral being in direct command of the military coups' forces during this time. Khamsin also ended up killed attempting to stop the then-AWOL Blade Wolf, which had secretly been manipulated by Mistral. Raiden was redeployed to Sukhumi, Abkhazia, after personally requesting that he actively participate in stopping Desperado, in order to drive Desperado out, and restore the parliamentary government to its rightful owners. Desperado, anticipating this, dispatched the Blade Wolf to assassinate Raiden, to Blade Wolf's reluctance. After Raiden defeated Blade Wolf, Raiden then arrived at the plant after several misadventures. He then duelled and killed the captain in charge of Desperado's mission, Mistral, with Dolzaev, the European extremist terrorist responsible for Desperado and Maverick's involvement in Abkhazia, committing suicide by detonating a power pylon at the plant shortly thereafter. The first batch of cyborg brain casings for the Sears Program were shipped to World Marshal HQ. May: Raiden alongside the rebuilt Blade Wolf proceeded to infiltrate a sewer system in Mexico in order to infiltrate a research facility owned by Desperado and see what they are up to. They later rescued a Guyanese kid named George, who had escaped from the facility. During their investigation, Raiden, upon entering the base, stumbled upon a room with cybernetic brain casings, causing him and Maverick to realize that they were kidnapping children to remove their brains and place them in cyborg bodies. After analysis of video files transmitted to Doktor, they later realized that the children were going to be placed into child soldiers under the Sears Program, meant to replicate Solidus Snake's training methods for his child soldiers during the Liberian Civil War. Raiden managed to rescue the kids and George, the latter of whom was recaptured by the lab before Maverick could get to him and escort him to safety. Afterwards, Raiden proceeded to leave for Denver to target World Marshal Inc., Desperado's partner in the Sears Project, and a PMC that Senator Steven Armstrong had ties to. Because his actions would be considered illegal, he abruptly resigned from Maverick to undergo the mission with a clear conscience. He then made his way to the headquarters, also killing Monsoon, after having his Jack the Ripper persona re-emerge after an emotionally breaking lecture from Sam. He then made his way to the top of the building and confronted Sundowner, finishing him, although not before deducing that Operation Tecumseh, masterminded by Armstrong, will involve creating a false flag operation, causing Raiden to suspect that it involved assassinating President Hamilton and then making it seem as though he died as a result of Pakistani rebels at the Shabhazabad military base. Knowing they'll need Mach 23 to reach the base in time, Raiden went on his way to Solis, although not before ensuring that the flight path for Doktor for the brain casings was clear, nearly sacrificing himself in the process. He then stole a motorbike to escape from Denver, and had a final duel with Sam. Upon arrival at Solis, he was then sent via a spacecraft designed by Sunny to Pakistan in close proximity to the base. He then infiltrated the base, although he ended up fighting Metal Gear Excelsus and Armstrong, also revealing that Hamilton had been redirected to America due to the base being overrun by cyborgs. He eventually killed Armstrong in a grueling duel. Late 2018/Early 2019 Eventually, President Hamilton was allowed for another shot at the negotiations, with the promise of a joint effort against terrorism. Although Armstrong was killed, PMCs nonetheless were on the rise. Raiden likewise resigned permanently from Maverick, deciding to fight his own war. Doktor managed to develop a cyborg job center, giving the children who became cyborgs due to Desperado and World Marshal's machinations a job outside of conflict, as well as ensuring they at least got an education. References Category:Timeline